Soldado explorador/Leyendas
Los Soldados exploradores, también conocidos como Soldados de Reconocimiento Imperial, eran unas unidades de élite dedicadas básicamente a la exploración y reconocimiento de terreno y planetas. Su especial formación hacía que fuera completamente diferente a la de cualquier otro soldado imperial; su formación no era tan castrense como la de los demás soldados, era mas bien técnica y de apoyo, aunque también recibían instrucciones sobre el manejo de armas, especialmente de rifles francotiradores, que se convirtieron en su arma predilecta. También podían sobrevivir semanas sin apoyo ni ayuda. Eran tiradores especialmente buenos y, por lo tanto, eran considerados como los mejores francotiradores al servicio al Imperio Galáctico siendo, especialmente, útiles como asesinos. Equipo Su casco daba una visión claramente mejorada a la de cualquier casco del ejército imperial, y permitía observar el ambiente con la misma agudeza que sin el, el casco era aerodinámico y se adaptaba a la perfección con la velocidad del motojet 74-Z, también llevaba un pequeño transmisor de información para poder comunicarse con el resto del escuadrón con mayor facilidad. Llevaba incorporado un microbinocular, que le permitía detectar masas de calor, tener visión nocturna y el seguimiento de movimientos.[[Archivo:ScoutTrooper.jpg|thumb|268px|Soldado Explorador (scout trooper) en vehículo asignado Moto jet 74-Z|link=http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:ScoutTrooper.jpg]]Durante la Batalla de Hoth también estuvieron presentes, en este caso su equipo varió para adaptarse al clima del planeta (a la unidad destinada se la llamó 'exploradores del hielo', su equipo era básicamente igual al de los los soldados de nieve pero mejorado para poder viajar en moto jet. Básicamente, el único cambió que había respecto al original, eran unas gafas polarizadas para la nieve. El equipo de los soldados exploradores se basaba en la supervivencia, las armas que llevaban tenían que ser ligeras puesto que los exploradores tenían que recorrer enormes distancias en escaso tiempo, su armadura era más ligera y utilitaria que la de los soldados de asalto. Su educación castrense se basaba en la infiltración, especialización del rifle de francotirador, y manejo de la motojet 14-z, pese a eso, el soldado explorador sabía utilizar perfectamente cualquier otra arma del arsenal imperial, así como detonadores termales, e incluso en algunos casos específicos armas pesadas. Los soldados exploradores también eran unos expertos combatientes, sabían cubrirse mucho mejor que los soldados de asalto (de esta forma se entiende que su instrucción defensiva era más avanzada que la de los soldados corrientes, puesto que se consideraba a estos soldados una formación valiosa y no carne de cañón como la de los demás soldado imperiales). |link=http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Speeder.jpg]]Los soldados exploradores también tenían que ser unos expertos mecánicos, puesto que la motojet 14-z necesitaba arreglos continuos, además de que la primera función que tenían cuando desembarcaban en un terreno desconocido era construir una base temporal, no es de sorprender pues que la instrucción de los soldados exploradores fuera mas esmerada que la de el demás resto imperial. A pesar de no llevar ningún equipo de camuflaje como su 'antepasado' el explorador clon de terrenos pantanosos, lo cierto era que aprendían a adaptarse en medios variados, y en caso de ser descubiertos, escapar rápidamente con su motojet Herramientas y armas Aparte de los típicos suministros de alimentos, micro-cables y demás objetos para ayudarle en la infiltración en territorio enemigo. Cada soldado explorador iba equipado con los siguientes elementos: *Raciones de soldado explorador. *Paquetes de calor. *Purificador de agua. *Bengalas. *Garfios. *Tienda de campaña de camuflaje. *Comlink. *Detonadores térmicos. *E-11 rifle de francotirador. *Pistola blaster. *Torreta automática. *Granadas de fragmentación. *Lanzacohetes (en caso de apoyo pesado) Historia Durante las guerras clon un prototipo inicial del soldado explorador fue utilizado en la batalla dethumb|250 px|Explorador clon de terrenos pantanosos.|link=http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Scu.jpgKashyyyk (aunque en ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'', la armadura era de primera fase), finalmente el éxito de la batalla confirmó el lanzamiento de la versión imperial de este tipo de soldado. Durante la Guerra Civil los soldados de reconocimiento fueron destinados a bases para su vigilancia, y llegaron a combatir en algunas batallas contra los rebeldes. El Imperio Galáctico estableció un campamento de formación para soldados exploradores en el planeta Teardrop. También estuvieron presentes en el sofocamiento rebelde en Naboo, siendo un propio soldado francotirador quien mató a la reina de Naboo desde la azotea de un edificio. También fueron encontrados en Mustafar durante el levantamiento de droides por Gizor Dellso, durante este combate los soldados se colocaron en el exterior de la fábrica acechando constantemente a los droides como francotiradores, durante las últimas etapas de la batalla un soldado explorador anónimo abatió a Gizor Dellso tras tres certeros disparos (a este soldado se le elevó de rango por ello). Aunque no fue hasta la Segunda Batalla de Yavin cuando, debido al boscoso terreno fueron más utilizados por los imperiales. Pero sin duda su mayor batalla fue en el Sistema Endor en la cual fueron derrotados y con ellos casi todo el imperio. Más tarde fueron utilizados por el almirante Thrawn para buscar a Luke Skywalker en el planeta Pese a ello, los soldados exploradores imperiales siguieron sirviendo al Imperio, incluso después de la época del almirante Thrawn. Por ejemplo. tras la caída del imperio, la Nueva República aceptó que un pequeño regimiento de estos soldados se estableciera en el planeta Dirra como policía y protección civil. Miembros Notables * Avarik 'cabo * 'Barich 'sargento * [[Drelosyn|'Drelosyn]]' '''cabo * 'Elsek 'sargento * 'Korlo Brightwater 'soldado raso * 'Misik 'soldado raso Entre bastidores *Los soldados exploradores aparecieron con el estreno de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]]. Sirvieron como francotiradores en varios videojuegos de LucasArts. Los soldados exploradores fueron rediseñados en forma de LEGO para el videojuego de 2005 LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. *Tanto en ''Star Wars Battlefront I'' y ''II'', los Soldados exploradores son considerados Soldados francotiradores. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation'' * *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 3'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' * * * Operation: Elrood}} *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Night Attack'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' * *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Mission to Zila'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Shades of Gray'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' }} Apariciones no canon *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm #33'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm #34'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters * * * * * * * * * * (Card: Scout Trooper Gloves) * (Card: Urban Combat) * * }} }}